Something fun
by XxStephXx
Summary: You're not being very nice to me," Lily pouted. "All the girl magazines warn you about this...boys are always mean after sex." "You're the mean one," said James. "I was weak and good looking and you took advantage of me. You used me and then disposed..
1. Chapter 1

I did something stupid. Ridiculously stupid. I always thought I was a reasonably intelligent person, I get good marks and I have never fallen in the gap between the stairs but then I did that!

* * *

A week later the entire school was gathered in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore give them a speech about safety during the war, nothing that they didn't already know.

"I have not been able to stop thinking about you," James murmured into her ear. He pulled her hair back so that his lips were almost touching her ear. "You're driving me insane."

"I'm not doing anything," she said smiling to herself.

"Exactly," James whispered furiously. "I am not good at this playing it cool thing.

I cannot play hard to get!"

"You have been playing hard to get?"

"I have been trying!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't seem to like it when I am pathetic and needy and border line stalker," said James. "I thought I would try leaving you alone and letting you come to me. I hate it by the way."

"Well you are doing a splendid job."

"You are enjoying this," James accused.

"Just a little," she said smugly.

"You are a tease."

"I am just standing here listening to Dumbledore's speech," said Lily innocently.

"You are an evil vixen."

"You're not being very nice to me," Lily pouted. "All the girl magazines warn you about this...boys are always mean after sex."

"You're the mean one," said James. "I was weak and good looking and you took advantage of me. You used me and then disposed of me."

"How exactly were you weak and good looking?"

"I had just gotten back from Quidditch practice, I was exhausted we flew for hours, and I do not have to explain the good looking part!"

"You don't?"

"I am flawless. Flawless I tell you!"

"You're making a scene," said Lily. "You're becoming hysterical."

"I am good looking," James hissed. "Have you seem my bum? It is perfection."

"Oh Merlin," Lily muttered. "Perhaps I should leave you alone with yourself."

"I have had 17 years..."

"Do not even finish that sentence, I do not want to know what you have done with yourself...frankly I think it would a little slutty."

"I have a very good imagination."

"I know you do," said Lily.

"Come on seriously, just talk to me," James groaned. "You can't just not acknowledge what happened."

"I acknowledge it," said Lily. "We...you know last week. It happened."

"Oh good I thought it was another of my Lily dreams, they were always the best ones," said James.

"Please don't tell me things like that, it's not attractive."

"This speech is boring," James groaned. "Come on."

"Come on where?" she said. She felt James slip is arm around her waist.

"Away from here," he said and she could practically hear the grin on his face.

Lily felt him lift her slightly off the ground, he spun her round and lifted her inside. When they were in the corridor he put her down.

"Come on," said James. He offered her his hand, she took it.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A magical place."

"The entire castle and it's grounds are magical," said Lily. "There is broom closet right round the corner by the way."

"Oh! You plan to seduce me in a broom closet, is that the kind of guy you think I am? I am not cheap!"

"Oh boy never mind," said Lily rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you would rather be alone in there anyway, pinching your own ass!"

"I'm sure I would have much more fun with you," said James. "In here."

"Oh he says no to a broom closet and then takes me to the prefect bathroom...a little more sophisticated than the closet but still a bathroom."

"We haven't given the prefects the new password yet," said James. "We won't be disturbed."

"Oh so you're not just a pretty face then."

"So you admit I have a pretty face?"

"I have seen worse," said Lily. "So what exactly are we doing in here, instead of listening to Dumbledore?"

"We had sex," said James seriously. He turned to face her, still holding her hand.

"I remember," she smiled.

"What does that mean?" he said.

"That we had a spare 90 seconds between class."

"Oh you are just hilarious today!"

"Sorry," she smiled. "I have no idea what it means, I have been trying to work out what it means and I don't know."

"We should go to Hogsmade and talk about it further," said James. "Just the two of us, not everyone else."

"We should," said Lily.

"Okay then, you free on Saturday?"

"I'm free," said Lily.

"Okay then, we can go on Saturday."

"Fine," said Lily. "So..."

"So I guess you can go back out to Dumbledore's speech," said James. "It seems a little silly that I pulled you all the way in here just for that."

"Hmmm but Dumbledore's speech is really boring," said Lily.

"It is?"

"Yes," said Lily. She took a step forward so that she was almost touching James, she pressed her lips against the stubble that was growing on his chin. "It is dull and I want to be entertained."

"Hmmm do you want me to start juggling or..."

"Nope," she said. She kissed his throat and unbuttoned a few more buttons of his shirt.

"You're not playing fair."

"Just say the word and I'll stop," she said. "I could always go and find Sirius, I hear he is quite."

"Oh shut up," James moaned. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall and kissed her.

"Hmmm...James?" Lily moaned.

"What?" he said impatiently as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I...forget," said Lily as she took in the sight of a shirtless James. "You should really keep playing Quidditch, even after you leave school...never stop."

"I told you I was flawless," said James. "Now why do you get to keep your shirt on...


	2. Chapter 2

Lily hated full moons!

When it was full moon she had to sleep alone. She was used to sleeping next to James, now it was the stupid full moon. The first month hadn't been so bad because they had only been dating a few weeks so they weren't sleeping in the same bed. The second month was weird, James had just told her about him being an animagus so she had stayed up the entire night in the common room worrying about him and his friends. This month she just missed him.

She was lying in his bed, trying to sleep. The dormitory was empty, they were all out running around the grounds.

She was wearing one of James' old t shirts, it was way too big for her but it was comfortable and her 'property of James Potter' hot pants, she had been given them for her birthday as a joke from her friends but she knew James secretly loved them.

So now the third month in and she just missed him. She was a little worried, her boyfriend was running around the grounds with a werewolf...and Sirius, she wasn't sure what was more worrying, but they were best friends and they looked out for each other.

Lily woke up around 5am, it was still dark. She sat up and then she realized that she wasn't alone in the bed. James was back. She sighed and lay back down. She felt so much better, now that he was back. He was such a peaceful sleeper, he looked so innocent and sweet. He snored a little but not in an obnoxious male way, but the way you would expect a puppy snore. And he smelt really good, like nature but something else too. She kissed his cheek and lay back down to go back to sleep.

"Hey beautiful what time is it?" James mumbled sleepily.

"Early," she said softly. "Too early."

"More sleep," he mumbled.

"Yes, go back to sleep," she said. Then she noticed that he was sleeping fully clothed. "You haven't even taken off your shoes."

"Hmmm I was tired, long night and...sore."

"Sore?" she asked sitting back up. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Just a few bruises," he groaned. "A few cuts...nothing to worry about."

"Come on take off your shoes," she said. She reached down to untie his shoes, before she could he had slipped them off. "You can't be comfortable."

"Hmmm..." James was already half asleep.

"Hopeless," she whispered. She reached for his belt and unbuckled it.

"I feel violated," he murmured.

"I'm just trying to make you more comfortable," she said. "I don't know why you are always so tired after full moon."

"You try running around on all fours for hours."

"No thanks," she said.

James yanked his trousers off. He looked ridiculous lying there in his school socks, bright red silk boxers and a black shirt.

"Those are probably the second gayest boxers you own," Lily commented.

"You're going to mock me when I'm in this vulnerable state," said James.

"Maybe I should go back to my dormitory," said Lily guiltily. James was exhausted and she was hogging his bed.

"Don't you dare," he said. "You're like my blanky."

"Oh the compliments I get from you sometimes," she said rolling her eyes.

"Just stay with me," he said opening his eyes. "I love waking up with you, and I love sleeping with you."

"That is because my boobs are just that pretty," said Lily.

"I meant actually sleeping," said James. "But your boobs are very impressive."

"My bum isn't bad either."

"Agreed."

"Go back to sleep," she said as she swept some stray hairs out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, night," said James. He pulled his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Night."

"You lot are completely hopeless," said Lily. She had woken up at a more reasonable hour and found Sirius trying to clean his own wounds from the night before so she had taken over, if only to avoid having to listen to him whining all day.

"Owww be gentle."

"Stop being a baby," Lily said. "Some of these cuts are really deep. What did you do?"

"Things get a little rough at full moon," said Sirius. "You know that."

"James never comes back like this," she said as she dabbed the cuts on his neck. "Take off your shirt."

"Any excuse to get me naked," sighed Sirius as he unbuttoned his shirt. "And while Prongs is asleep in the same room, I always knew you were a heart breaker."

"And yet you are still stripping for your best mate's girlfriend," said Lily.

"Hey you might be a heart breaker but your still foxy."

"Don't ever use the word foxy again," said Lily.

"Does it turn you on?"

"Oh god," Lily muttered to herself. "How is Peter this morning? Is he hurt?"

"Nah he's so little he doesn't get bashed around like us," said Sirius. "He's just tired."

"Good, this is disturbing enough," said Lily as she cleaned cuts across his stomach, and then she noticed one that went below his waistband. "Oh God."

"You love it," grinned Sirius. "Say it."

"How bad is it below your waist?"

"It is scorching hot baby, it will blow your mind and make you..."

"Oh so not worth it!" Lily exclaimed. "Bleed to death for all I care."

"Don't worry about it," said Sirius seriously. "I can clean my own balls."

"I'm glad to hear it," said James as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes adorably. "Why are you talking to my girlfriend about your balls."

"She wanted to know what a real pair looked like."

"No I really wanted to know what a bruised pair looked like."

"Ahhhh," Sirius screamed in a really girly high pitched voice. Lily raised her hand and he jumped onto James' bed. "She's going to castrate me. She's mental!"

"Oh calm down you great pillock," said Lily. "I'm not going to castrate you and I'm not going to let you bleed to death."

"Can she be trusted?" Sirius whispered to James, who was just sitting on the bed looking completely bewildered and sleepy, and in Lily's opinion adorable.

"If you don't get off my bed and put a bloody shirt on I am going to let her hex you into next year," said James. "Off!"

"Oh didn't Prongs get his nightly piece of action, he used to get like this all time when he didn't have time to have a wank to your picture."

"Awww baby did you do that?" said Lily surprisingly touched, but still a little disgusted but she had gotten used to Sirius over the past few months you just had to let some stuff go because you would never stop yelling at him otherwise.

"I really could kill him sometimes," James mumbled.

"Sirius?" said Lily sweetly.

"What?" he said suspiciously.

"Will you go down to the kitchens and get some breakfast? I am starving and frankly a little nauseas from seeing you pasty chest," she said.

"I am a love god," said Sirius. "You just can't control yourself around me anymore...if it weren't for Prongs you would have jumped me in the middle of the night. I have seen the way you eye up my pyjamas."

"You sleep naked," said Lily.

"Ooooh you have been peeking."

"You wake up in the morning and do a sunshine dance," she said. "I have never seen anything so horrifying in my life."

"Yeah but he wouldn't let me finish," said Sirius as he dramatically pointed his finger at James, who was still sitting in bed slowly waking up. "It has been raining ever since."

"We live in England it's always raining," said Lily dully.

"It won't be if he hadn't stopped my sunshine dance, he was bloody rough too."

"You were dancing around naked!"

"My beautiful form is something to be celebrated," said Sirius huffily.

"Your form is about to be maimed," said Lily.

"Oh relax I'm going to the kitchens," said Sirius. "You want some food Prongs?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Don't forget to hang a sock on the door if you get busy," he said.

"Oh get out!" said Lily throwing the first thing that she could grab, Remus' potions book.

"I will throttle him one day," said James once Sirius was gone.

"He is harmless," said Lily. "Annoying but harmless."

"He loves you," said James. "He has never been able to stand any of my other girlfriends, but he loves you."

"I love him too, I love the three of them," said Lily.

"In the purely platonic way?" said James raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sirius and Peter definitely, but Remus when he talks about books..."

"I do not find that funny in the slightest," said James.

"Oh come on," laughed Lily.

"Everyone always said you were better suited to Remus," said James. "He likes to read and you like to read..."

"Yeah because it is just that simple," said Lily. She went over to James' bed and stood in front of him. "Wow you have ears and I have ears."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Kind of," said Lily. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Are you seriously asking me why I don't find Remus attractive?"

"It is me asking you why don't want someone like him?"

"Because I want you," she said.

"Good I have gotten rather attached," he said.

"We are going to have to get dressed and go down to the kitchens ourselves if we want breakfast today," sighed Lily.

"But Padfoot..."

"Has gotten distracted and now has his hands up some girls top," said Lily.

"You know him far too well."

"But I haven't seen his balls yet."

"Yet? Try never," said James.

"If you can get him to never do the sunshine dance again," said Lily. "That was scary...although sleeping in a boy dormitory I guess it is to be expected."

"Yeah," said James. "I'm sorry about them."

"Hey we are still in school, we both sleep in dormitories and believe me yours is the better of the two, my dorm mates would molest you in your sleep."

"Not to mention there is the whole I can't get up the girl dormitory stairs...well I can but it takes a while," said James. "Why exactly would I get molested?"

"Because you are hot and they are pathetic," said Lily.

"I wonder why you are safe in here then because you are definitely hot and my mates are so pathetic," said James.

"It could have something to do with the possessive guy draped all over me," she said.

"Perhaps," said James.

"How was last night? I know your moronic friends are fine, but how is the sensible one?" said Lily as she sat down next to James.

"Last night was fine, I told you that it would be."

"Well I kind of worry when you are running around out there," she said. "How would you feel if it was me?"

"I wouldn't let you run around the grounds at night without me."

"You wouldn't _let_ me...

* * *

**Author Note - I won't lie to you all, I have no idea what is going on with this story. I just felt like writing something happy instead of my usual, angst and heartbreak. I have no real plot for this, maybe I will come up with a plot but for now it's just random chapters.**

**Review anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You wouldn't _let _me?" said Lily. "Let me? Like your my master and I would have to obey."

"Uh..." said James. "No."

"Explain how you wouldn't let me then?" she said glaring at him.

"Uh...it's not safe out there, we have a war going on."

"Yeah there is a war going on when you go out too."

"But it's different..."

"How?"

"Because...it is."

"You're a masochist," said Lily. "Just because I am a girl does not mean that I cannot take care of myself."

"I know you can...believe me I know you can take care of yourself, but there is a difference between hexing me for being a moron and taking on a bunch of deatheaters!" said James heatedly. "It is stupid to go out in the dark at all!'

"I know that!" snapped Lily. "Why do you get to go out and I don't?"

"Because I have to!"

"Nobody has a gun to your head!"

"A what?"

"A wand to your head!" Lily shouted. She forgot that James didn't always get what muggle objects were.

"I have to do it!"

"No you don't! You are just a controlling pig! I can do what I want, when I want!" Lily screamed and then she stormed out leaving James sitting there stunned. How did they manage to start an argument so fast?

* * *

By that night Lily hadn't spoken to James since she stormed out of his dormitory that morning. She was feeling pretty silly about the fight, she had overreacted. She knew he had to go out with Remus, his friend didn't deserve to be out there alone even if he was a werewolf, and Sirius couldn't keep a werewolf under control on his own. She couldn't explain why she had blown up like that with James, if she couldn't explain it to herself, how could she explain it to him. So she stayed up in her dormitory, did her homework for the next month, tidied under her bed and started to read a new book.

"I'm sorry if I was a sexist pig," she heard James say. She looked up in time to see him take off his invisibility cloak. He looked sad, and a little unsure as if he was afraid of her reaction to him.

"I'm sorry I overreacted," she said.

"I know I am possessive and masochistic sometimes," he said. "I know I'm overprotective and annoying and I can be smothering sometimes, maybe I don't give you enough space and..."

"James?" said Lily softly.

"Yeah," he said slowly. He thought she was going to break up with him, she could see it in his face.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you," she repeated.

"Do you really? If this is what happens before someone breaks up with..."

"I really love you," she said. She walked over to him, he still looked unsure. She put her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry. James, please just tell me everything is going to be alright."

"I..."

"Can't we please go back to the way things were this morning, we can talk about Sirius' balls again?"

"I'd like it if we never talked about his balls ever again," said James. He sighed and pulled his arms around her.

"Yeah me too,"

"What happened this morning?" James asked. "I know it was probably my fault, but I just want to know what happened so I can avoid it again, because today kind of sucked without you."

"I don't know," Lily confessed. "I just started shouting at you...I'm sure why I reacted like that. I know that you have to go out with Remus, I know that."

"I was talking to the guys and maybe I could..."

"No you can't leave them out there without you, Sirius couldn't fight him off alone and Peter is tiny," said Lily. "That would just make it more dangerous."

"I didn't mean to sound so...I don't know, but I know that I don't own you and that I can't stop you from doing anything," said James. "But you have to be safe."

"I am always safe," said Lily. "Whenever I am out of the castle, you are either with me or a few minutes away."

"Yes but I would prefer it if I could hide you in Iceland until the war is over," said James seriously.

"Why Iceland?"

"I always wondered if they had igloos," said James. "I can't bear the idea of you getting hurt."

"But if I wanted to go out at night for good reason that is my decision, my right and my risk," said Lily. "I do not have to ask for your permission."

"Right you don't have to ask my permission," said James. "But if you are going out of this castle at night then you have to deal with the fact that I am going to following you under the invisibility cloak."

"James..."

"I'm sorry, I am overprotective and... a lot of other stuff but I am not about to risk your safety," said James.

"You're frustrating," said Lily.

"It is a dangerous world out there."

"And you can take it on better than I can."

"Two of us is better than one," said James.

"Fine," said Lily. "Fine...if I go outside at night, you can either come with me or you following me like a sexual predator."

"I wouldn't want to predate on anyone else."

"I think that is sweet as well as grammatically incorrect," said Lily.

"Are we okay then?"

"Yeah we are okay then?" he asked. "I know I'm an idiot for suggesting that I would be able to stop you doing what you want and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," said Lily. "And I am sorry for acting like a crazy person, I was just scared for you. I love you, I just realized that I love you when I saw you standing there. I feel a little stupid that I didn't know before."

"Wanna know when I knew I loved you?"

"You love me?"

"You knew that," said James dismissively.

"You never told me!"

"It was the first time you let me do this..." he leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips. "Without slapping me."

"Wow what happened the first time we had sex?"

"My penis became such a snob," said James. "So you hungry?"

"Um...James you are going to have to explain why I turned your penis into a snob."

"Well once it had a taste of the best it's not interested in anything else... there could have a massive lesbian orgy down in the common room and it wouldn't even twitch."

"You spend too much time with Sirius, I'm sure if that is sweet or repulsive."

"You left me alone with him all day, you have no one to blame but yourself," said James. "He did the sunshine dance."

"Oh baby I'm sorry," said Lily. "Did he finish?"

"In more than one," said James. "It was horrifying, I don't think I will ever be the same again."

"Ugh...who cares that much about the weather...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sirius get off that bloody bed," Lily shouted. "James is in the shower, we don't have long!"

"Did you know that ten minutes of jumping on the bed can burn off 734 calories?" said Sirius, as he jumped up and down on Remus' bed.

"That is a very specific number for a fact that is total bollocks," said Lily. "If you don't stop jumping on that bed I will hex you..."

"Fine, fine, fine," said Sirius dramatically. "What are we talking about hot stuff?"

"I hope you're talking to him, not me," said Lily.

"You know it's possible he is, he called me honey pie at lunch," said Remus.

"And you loved it," said Sirius winking at him.

"We are talking about James' birthday," said Lily. "It is in two weeks and we have to decide how we are going to celebrate."

"Me, Moony and Wormtail will vacate the room, and you shag his brains out all day," said Sirius. "That will keep a smile on his face until next year."

"Yeah that is a given, and I would appreciate it if you vacated the room at night," said Lily.

"What about...there is a Chudley Cannon game on the day of his birthday," said Remus.

"We need permission for that," said Lily.

"Nah it's a Hogsmade weekend," said Sirius. "We can go during the day."

"Okay then," said Lily. "I'll go and get tickets tonight."

"Fine," said Sirius. "Is that it? The water is off."

"Yeah, I'll take care of the tickets," said Lily.

"Okay," said Remus. "Just one little problem, do you remember the little _tiff_ you and Prongs had last week?"

"Yeah," said Lily.

"Well how exactly do you expect to get out of this castle and into Hogsmade for tickets tonight without him?" he said.

"Oh," said Lily. "I didn't think of that. James will just have to deal with it, his possessive habits can't be healthy."

"I'll come with you," said Sirius. "Prongs is masochistic, he will be okay if I go with you."

"And you are going to spin that, how exactly?"

"Leave James to me," said Lily.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked James. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing just a towel, still wet from his shower.

"Steal your towel," grinned Sirius.

"Hmmm," smiled Lily. She loved the sight of her handsome, toned boyfriend half naked, grinning like a little boy.

"Oh how disgusting," said Sirius. "You two need to learn how to control those hormones."

"I have homework to do," said Remus. "So do you!"

"Oh I'm coming," said Sirius getting to his feet. "Somehow I don't think I will be the only one," he called over his shoulder, just as Lily threw a pillow at the door.

"So..." said James.

"So..." said Lily.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Sirius' idea of an innuendo?" said Lily. "Not much of an innuendo, there is nothing subtle of about him."

"I believe you told them to leave me to you," said James. "Something is going on."

"Nothing is going on," said Lily. "Your hair looks good wet."

"It's the only time it will lie flat."

"I like it," she said. She reached out and stroked the side of his face. "You should definitely wear a towel more often too."

"I'll see what I can do," he said kissing the tip of her nose. "So what exactly were you planning with those two?"

"I'm thinking about dating all the three of you, I will consider Peter when he starts to bathe more often," she said.

"Good plan," said James. "Although neither of them are anywhere near as good in bed as me."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive," said James confidently.

"Fine I shall use you for sex, Remus for intellectual stimulation and Sirius for entertainment, what more could I girl want?"

"That is true, together we have the whole package," said James. "Now I will just have to find some girls, to watch quidditch with, maybe another for some additional sex and..."

"You are not funny!" said Lily crossing her arms looking furious. "You can go and find some slag to drop her knickers, see if I care!"

"You are allowed to joke about dating my mates, but I can't mention anything about other girls?" said James. "That is double standards!"

"I am aware of that," said Lily. "But when I joke about Remus and Sirius, it is funny because it will never actually happen, it is an impossibility. But you were never short of willing sluts before we got together."

"Oh come on, you dated too!"

"Not the volume that you did!"

"Quantity is not important."

"So quality is!"

"This is ridiculous!" James groaned.

"Is it?"

"Yes! I am not interested in anyone else," he said. "You know that!"

"Yes but you have the option," said Lily sulkily.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"A little," said Lily.

"You are ridiculous," he said. "I have wanted you since I was fourteen."

"One day I will find out why," she said.

"I could list them...but we don't a few years," he said.

"You are very charming when you're almost naked," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "I should go and dry off, you're going to get all wet."

"I already am," she grinned wickedly. "And I want that towel!"

"Oh...Okay," said James a little dumbly as Lily pushed him back onto the bed...

* * *

"James?" said Lily as they got dressed for lunch.

"Yeah," he said as he pulled on a shirt.

"I have to go out tonight, so you'll be on your own, okay?" She said casually.

"Where are you going?"

"Hogsmade," she said. "I have to pick up a few things."

"I'll come with you then."

"Nope," she said. "I need to go without you."

"Why?" he demanded.

"I just do," she said simply. "Sirius said you were a masochist, I don't think you are. But I am willing to take him with me, if someone finds his collar and lead."

"Can't you just pick up these things during the day?"

"No," she said. "Time limit, night is the easiest time to go."

"But..."

"I am not asking for your permission, James," she said sharply. "I am letting you know that this is happening whether you like it or not, you will be staying in this castle tonight. I will be gone for an hour and you have a charms essay due in tomorrow."

"Take Sirius with you then?" he said.

"Fine," she said. "It's called compromise James, and it is no reason to sulk."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
